doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Hand That Feeds You
The Hand That Feeds You is the tenth episode of the second Common Series. Synopsis "It's everywhere. Always there... watching us!" - Dr. Tek Viddo In the jungles of Undejo, a ravenous creature is stalking an expedition and devouring its workers. It hides within the trees and the darkness, becoming their worst fears. It wants something and will kill all of them to get it. Plot Undejo, 34087 AD Two workmen within the jungle are a few yards away from returning to their camp. They converse with each other about this expedition, and say that neither of them know what they are supposed to be digging for. One hears a noise from in front of them and are startled when a mass of black tar-like ooze covered in twigs, leaves and soil falls from a tree branch. Slowly, they go over to it but back away when the ooze slowly rumbles and hisses. It then seems to open up or collapse and a black, warped looking figure arises. People at the camp hear the two men scream and they all run to where they heard it and find only the torn remains of the workers' clothing but they look up at a tree and see a pair of deep red eyes that vanish into the darkness. The TARDIS lands deep within the mass of trees in the Undejoan jungles, which are a clear inconvenience for the Doctor, Amy and Rory. Amy comments that the Doctor should really have a clear point in where he is going to land the TARDIS. The Doctor says that that would ruin the fun of his spontaneity. They traverse the jungles, with the Doctor apparently having an idea of where they are. After a while, he reveals that he is in fact, lost. Suddenly, they hear machinery and follow the noise to the workers' camp from before. The leader of the expedition, Dr. Tek Viddo asks them who they are, but then rejects that question and asks how they got to the camp alive. The Doctor, puzzled introduces everyone and asks what they are doing. Viddo explains that they are looking for sufficient supplies of 'rariton ore' as the Human Empire's supply is beginning to dwindle. Undejo is reported to have miles upon miles of the substance that could fuel the empire's needs for millenia. Rory mentions that Viddo asked how they got here alive. Viddo looks more disturbed and tells them to come to the main hut. Inside, they are introduced to the leaders of the team. Kituga, head of the work force. Sa-sa-ju-ko, geology expert. Barnabus, correspondent of the empire and medical official and Julie Jekt'uh, expert on the planet's wildlife. Julie tells them that for the past few days since they arrived, the work force has been attacked by an unknown creature. She says that the creature mutilates and devours most of its victims and they have found the remains of about 15 workers in the last week. The Doctor asks if they've seen the creature. Kituga mentions that the workers that have survived attacks see it as a massive black cat with red eyes and it 'vanishes into the dark'. The Doctor then thinks over it and then shows a look of grim realisation. Amy asks the Doctor what is wrong and the Doctor tells them all that when his people examined Undejo at one point, they also seen a large black cat - which they called... 'Cujugar'. A malignant creature that stalks its prey for weeks and will taunt large groups of 'meat' before making its final move and taking what it was after all along. Sa-sa-ju-ko asks what the Cujugar would want from them as the creature would not need ore. The Doctor says that there must be something else that the Cujugar is after. Suddenly, another scream is heard. Everyone runs out and one of the workers, Jones, runs out scratched and bruised. Kituga orders the laser shields to be activated at once and a large red bubble envelopes the camp. The Doctor examines Jones and asks what he saw. Jones is shown to be in shock and does not respond to any questions. Viddo orders Barnabus and the Doctor to examine him in the medical bay. Within the medical bay, Jones is seen sitting on one of the beds and Barnabus is about to sedate Jones when the worker suddenly springs into life and grabs his arm, twisting it to make him drop the needle and he then roars with his eyes glowing red. The Doctor finds a scalpel and throws it and the Cujugar and stabs it in the shoulder. The Cujugar becomes more angry and its 'Jones' form warps more and more until it looks like a mixture of a human, a pterodactyl and a panther. Barnabus screams as the Cujugar opens its mouth so wide it swallows him whole and this act removes any trace of the 'Jones' form and shows the Cujugar in its true, feline form. It slowly creeps over to the Doctor. The Doctor asks what it wants, but the creature growls and it almost sounds like it is laughing. Suddenly, it lunges at him but the Doctor ducks and the monster reveals itself to the camp who try to kill it with lasers. It destroys the shield generator and pounces back into the trees. Amy and Rory see if the Doctor is alright. He says he's fine but it was too late for Barnabus. Viddo becomes angered and has everyone on red alert tonight and stay out to shoot the creature if it returns and everyone should make sure it's dead. That night, everyone stays outside except for the scientests who are guarded within their hut. So far, only silence is heard but there are some rustling near by. A roar is then heard and one of the workers starts shooting randomly at the jungle, followed by everyone else in a panic. Viddo has everyone stop and then silence falls once more. Rory sees a hand on the ground protruding from the scientists' hut. The Doctor, Amy, Rory, Kituga and Viddo go over and see that everyone there is dead, but Julie is missing. The Doctor sees she has tried to write a note before she vanished reading: "40 steps N, 100 steps E". The Doctor also notices that the bodies are relatively untouched save for what seems to be laser wounds. Viddo protests to the notion that Julie could have done this. The Doctor tells them that they better follow the note if they want answers. They make their way through the jungle and heas east and see a small, one-person camp with a fire still brewing and a cave behind the tent. Julie is in front of her tent and smiling. She welcomes everyone to her 'home'. Viddo demands to know what Julie is doing and Julie says that on the first day she arrived here, she met with the Cujugar within the forests. It did not kill her though, but she apparently went mad when she 'stared into its beautiful, deep red eyes' and 'danced with it in the shadows'. She then proceeded to 'feed' the creature by having some workers go into the jungle and be eaten by the Cujugar. She also went as far as to have it take on the form of an unknown victim (Jones) and boldly kill Barnabus, who she said was 'too arrogant and obsessed with the empire to live'. Then she brought everyone for its 'last meal' or more fittingly their'' last meal' and a growling is heard from the cave. From the cave, the Cujugar appeared and Julie happily proclaimed that it can feast on all of them. The Cujugar then pounces and kills Julie, devouring her. The Doctor then has everyone shoot the creature and they all blast it with lasers. The Cujugar was too busy eating Julie to run away and is killed instantly. Dawn approaches, and Viddo tells the Doctor, Amy and Rory that they are to continue with the expedition are to have the empire personally inform the families of the deceased on what happened. The Doctor thanks him and wishes them all goodbye as they depart in the TARDIS, not noticing the same runic symbol on the tent where Julie killed the scientists carved onto a tree. Cast * '''The Doctor - Matt Smith * Amy Pond - Karen Gillan * Rory Williams - Arthur Darvill * Tek Viddo - * "Jones" - * Kituga - * Sa-sa-ju-ko - * Barnabus - * Julia Jekt'uh - Behind the scenes * The name 'Cujugar' is a portmanteau of 'Cujo', the name of the rabid St. Bernard from Stephen King's horror novel of the same name and 'jaguar', the breed of big cat. * The general idea of a cat-like creature devouring workers in a jungle is similar to the case of the Tsavo maneaters, two man-eating lions that killed construction workers on the Kenya-Uganda Railway during 1898. * The scene where 'Jones' morphs back into the feline form of the Cujugar is inspired by the 1942 horror film, Cat People. The graphic transformation is also akin to the effects of the John Carpenter film, The Thing. * Despite having a name similar to 'jaguar', the feline form of the Cujugar resembles a black panther. * The name of the episode comes from the infamous saying, "Do not bite the hand that feeds you", meaning to not betray those that have helped you - referring possibly to Julia's death at the hands of the Cujugar near the end of the episode after she sets it on the expedition for 'research' numerous times before. See Also * The Common Series Project * BlackGear Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor